eupherafandomcom-20200213-history
Story 8/14
The session began with the group trying to figure out a way to stop Sivath and his plans with the Dragonborn. After a lot of discussion back and forth, it came down to 3 different plans. The first idea was to challenge Sivath's leadership of the Dragonborn and attempt to dethrone him with force. This plan was ultimately scrapped because it was risky and not in line with current Dragonborn culture. The second idea was to use Monashe to demonstrate influence with Hawkmoon and Geistsabel, and then tell Sivath that they were being sent to tell the world what was happening, unless Sivath came out of Dragus to speak. This became the backup plan. The third plan was to use the Scroll of Fool's Gold the group had in order to trick Sivath into thinking that they were gonna help him and his plans, both with gold and with their fighting skills. This plan was chosen, with the caveat the Beorn would sneak up to the gate, and be ready to jump in an either kill or capture Sivath if need be. The group lit a large fire, and 8 Dragonborn eventually came to investigate. They helped put the fire out, and then agreed to go get Sivath to come out and negotiate. Sivath came back with 16 Dragonborn guards, a Dragonborn captain and Lioth. Sivath spoke with the group at the treeline, and the group informed him that the gold was just a ways into the trees. Sivath did not want to get into the trees and be stuck, so he sent his captain and 3 others to prove the gold was legit. Beorn had also caught up with the group, and was 10 feet behind Sivath. While investigating the fools gold (which the captain was tricked into thinking was real gold), the group made an interesting proposition. They offered a few handfuls of gold to the captain and these 3 men in order to get more information about Sivath. They captain agreed, and he began detailing an interesting series of events. It turns out, Sivath was a Dragonborn that lived in Dragus almost 400 years ago. He left the town at one point and was never seen again. He returned about 3 weeks ago, and claimed that he was sent by Bahamut to help the Dragonborn achieve immortality. They would be joining a large force that was going to war, and they didn't know who they would be fighting or where, but it was somewhere strange because magic rituals were being performed on them in preparation. The captain and the others returned to Sivath, and Beorn made a quick play to distract them but was unable to get into a position to strike. Sivath was ready to accept the deal, and told the group that in exchange for the gold and their fighting powers, he would give them food/tents for the night outside Dragus, and they would travel behind the Dragonborn force. The group didn't like the idea that they were being left outside Dragus, and it showed distrust by Sivath. Eventually, Khaelis spoke aggresively towards Sivath, which gave Beorn his opening and he swept in and held his dagger to Sivath's throat. The conversation that ensued was incredible and intense. The group learned that Sivath was indeed the Sivath from 400 years ago, and he believed he was talking to Bahamut. They also learned that in order to facilitate this immortality, Bahamut had made a deal with Nerull. Nerull wanted the Dragonborn in his army, and would give them immortality in exchange. At one point, something took control of Sivath, and spoke in a very unique way. The group was hearing the words, but it wasn't spoken in a way that wasn't direct like normal language, almost like the voice was speaking directly into their soul. The voice was supposedly Bahamut, saying that he could no longer bear to watch his children die, so he was seeking a way to overcome their moral-ness. They also learned that Sivath went through the same ordeal as Ustalar, which meant Ustalar was also hundreds of years old. The group was eventually able to turn the guards and the captain against Sivath! They pointed out several flaws in his argument: the fact that immortality might mean turning undead, the possibility that they are just pawns in Nerull's plan, the idea that he is leading his people blindly to their doom. Ultimately, they tested Sivath by making him prove his immortality by stabbing himself. Sivath attempted to flee, and they quickly captured him. The guards were now fully convinced that Sivath was wrong, and agreed to bring him back to Dragus to face consequences. Khaelis led the group back to Dragus, and spoke to his people just as dawn was breaking. "My kin, you have been deceived. Sivath is not the bringer of immortality you think he is. He is not following Bahamut, but is rather a minion of Nerull. I come from Thalstead, here to tell you of it's horrors. It's people were turned undead by Nerull. This is the immortality Sivath offers you, this is not the immortality you are looking for. I am here to save you from that fate. Sivath was given a chance to prove his immortality, and he attempted to flee. I have brought him back for you to pass judgement." The Dragonborn began to grow restless with Sivath, and wanted him executed for his crime. The group allowed the Dragonborn to continue with the execution. Just before the captain took of his head, Sivath spoke. "You are following the wrong path. The Dragonborn will achieve immortality, and I will return". The group collected his orange robes, and Klon oversaw the burning of Sivath's body. The captain explained that the group was free to stay in Dragus for the night, and he would instruct his armorsmith to create two excellent pieces of armor for them, one for Monashe and one for Aeowyn. The group took an extended rest, and felt more level 5-ish the next morning. <---------------- Previous Session [[Story 9/25|Next Session ---------------------->]]